


Damian Wayne

by Keassa



Series: NightWing's [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing.Just for fun.How to kill a sick Family.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis/Damian Wayne
Series: NightWing's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666159
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Damian Wayne -  
Terry McGinnis found him self in a fight with my GrandFather, Ra's, he was in the body of my Mother Talia, looking for a new Male body, Grandfather only Body Jumps if his own body is to ruin, which is why he in truth was using my Father Bruce as bait.  
For me.  
Sick but true.  
I am Kin, so he needs me, only problem with his plan, I never share with any one.  
So after Terry made a run for it out of the Cave my GrandFather was with my Father, as bait for me, I step out of hiding, the moment Terry was safe, this fight was between my GrandFather, and I, no one else.  
"I knew you would show my GrandSon." My GrandFather inform me.  
"To kill you yes." I told my GrandFather.  
I drew out my blade.  
"Shame you were my Favourite."  
My GrandFather drew out his own blade, clearly taking me up on my offer.  
In a moment my GrandFather was in front of me, trading blades with me, the ring of metal could be heard through the vast Cave, as I became tried needing to rest, after all it been far to long since I was Twelve year old Boy, I was easier to take now, I use my blade less, if never since the day I been thrown out of League of Assassins, my so call mess up Family, some Family, lies, never my Home, Father taught me that, thirty minutes in, and I was getting slow, as all ways my GrandFather took advantage knocking my blade out of my hand, I hit him fast, and hard under his chin, tripping him taking my GrandFather blade from him, using his blade to stab him his heart, as I pull him down on top of me.  
"Die all ready." I tell my GrandFather.  
I get out my denotate, holding my GrandFather, push the button setting off all of the Bombs to make sure it is finish.  
At least our mess up Family all of us will die together.  
See sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian Wayne -  
The last thing I recall was the fight I had with my GrandFather Ra's, I even drop a Cave on top of us. So why am I not dead?  
No clue.  
It been a week since the fight,.  
I was sitting a lone in the BatCave, in the dark, when I heard some one running towards me, the chair I was sitting in roughly turn, the fool Terry hug me, I was just to tired to stop him, or even open my eyes.  
"Uncle Damian." Terry call me.  
I still have no idea why Terry calls me Uncle Damian.  
"Ouch." I told Terry.  
"What hurts?"  
"Every thing."  
I caved putting my arms around Terry's back, running my hand up to the base of his neck rubbing under his hair line.  
Terry all ways seem to fit on my shoulder.  
"There you go." Terry whispered in to my ear. "I need to go to School."  
"Right you still go."  
I let Terry go from the hug we share.  
"Feel better, Uncle Damian." Terry told me, as he left the BatCave.  
"Damian?" I heard my Father Bruce.  
"Father." I answer him.  
"Terry is with Jason."  
"Hmn?"  
"Just be care full please Damian, I do not want to see you hurt."  
To late for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian Wayne -  
My Office Phone was ringing, I glance at the number on the Caller Display, to see who is calling after Office hour, Terry, strange.  
"Hello." I answer my Phone.  
"Uncle." Terry chirp to happy.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Tis the question."  
"Are you in Gotham."  
"If I were in Gotham I would not call you for help."  
"I will track your Cell Phone."  
"Wonder full I will wait here well you do that."  
"I am going to hang up the Phone Terry do not move."  
"I will not."  
I use the G.P.S., on my Cell Phone to locate Terry, he was out two hours from Gotham in a small Town. Why was he all the way out there?  
Better question why am I getting Terry?  
A two hour drive later, I found the Bar Terry call me from, I got out of my Car gone in side the Bar looking around for Terry, I found Terry a sleep in one of the Booths.  
"Did he pay?" I ask the Bar Tender.  
"Not yet."  
"Ring him up, I got it."  
"Good. Are you not Damian Wayne?"  
"That is me." I told him, as I paid Terry's Bill.  
"This one must be high one your want to fuck list to come all the way out here your self, I do not blame you he is very hot."  
I gave the Bar Tender my best drop dead glare, walking over to Terry, I pick him up, care fully, heading out side to my Car, pushing the button opening the passenger side door, place Terry in side my Car, I close the Car door, going around letting my self in to my Car.  
"Can we park any where? I would hate to mess up your nice Car." Terry ask me, a sick look on his face.  
"I am sure there is a place around here."  
There was a place not far from the Bar Terry, and I just left.  
"May I ask question?" Terry ask me.  
"Yeah go a head." I told Terry.  
"How old are you?"  
"Twenty Eight I believe."  
"You believe?"  
"The League was not big on Birthdays."  
"That is right you had the most fuck up ChildHood of all of us. So speaking of ChildHood you ever go out on a Date?"  
"Never."  
"Never?"  
"I had no clue how to do regular Children things, so I gave up those thoughts early."  
"So tell me at least you have sex before?"  
I look out my Car window.  
"Wait you never had sex before?"  
Terry climb on to my lap a naughty grin on his face.  
"What to?"  
"In front seat of my Car?"  
"Where else? It heated."  
Terry kiss me, I knew he is with Jason, I knew this is very wrong, I just do not care.  
I take a hold of Terry's hips gripping him hard.  
"You will have to remove your pants."  
I watch Terry pull down his pants, I move my own pants down, he put my penis in to his ass rocking back, and forth, I simply enjoy the view, I grip Terry's hips as I cum, Terry keeps on having sex with me.  
"You are not going to help me out?"  
"You can make your self cum."  
Terry move to jerk him self off, I took his hand.  
"On me."  
Terry move him self around on my penis until he found the perfect angle pleasure him self, Terry had began to pant, finally cum with out my help, I cum again, Terry put his head on my shoulder.  
My first time having sex was with a Sixteen year old Boy who was in a relationship with Jason.  
I hope to have sex with Terry more.  
"Again?"  
"Home." I bark at Terry.  
Terry got off of me sitting in the passenger side again.  
"I have plans to have sex with you again Terry, stop pouting."  
Terry look at me with a smile on his face, as I drove us back Home.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian Wayne -  
I was in the BatCave working with my blades, it has been to long, Terry is going to need some one to teach him how to fight, my Father Bruce was to old to teach the Boy so I would have to.  
I was working on pre instinct, with a blind fold over my eyes, I was not as good Dick Greyson, yet out of the others I had been the closest to matching Dick, maybe due to the fact I was the only Robin Dick Train.  
I heard some one walk a long the upper balcony of the Training Ring in the BatCave, their foot steps remind me of Dick's, yet Dick was long gone, dead, I even burn Dick's body, so he could rest in peace, so that left his Son, Terry who moves all most like his Father Dick.  
I toss two of my blades one hilt first to the button that would turn off the Training Ring, the second near Terry where he would be standing blade first, I knew I would not hit Terry even with the blind fold on, I wait for the Training Machine to power down, before I stood to my full height of Six-feet-two, I stood a little taller then my Father.  
"Hey." I hear Terry whine at me.  
"What if I want hit you I could have." I tell Terry, as I take off my blind fold, glancing at him.  
"I was enjoying watching you." Terry admit to me, in a very low tone I all most miss it.  
No one ever enjoy just watching me, this was new.  
"Come down here Terry."  
"Sleep."  
"Come here if I need to get you it will be worst for you."  
"Worst then no sleep?"  
"I will make this easy on you, Terry, if you can mange to touch me, you may go to sleep."  
"What if I cannot get you?"  
"Then this will be a long night for you."  
A whole hour later Terry still had not touch me, I was nice even keeping our game of tag in the Training Ring, I heard my Father walk a long the upper balcony, watching our up to.  
I trip Terry standing on both of his wrist with my feet making sure he could not move, I look up at my Father, I nod my head in greeting to my Father, Terry took that moment to tap my foot with his hand twice.  
"What do I get?" Terry ask me, sounding to happy.  
"Sleep." I remind Terry.  
Terry gave me a pout, I was un sure if it true, or not, before he got up to leave the BatCave.  
"Tomorrow." I call after Terry.  
"What?" Terry ask me.  
"We will do this again."  
"OH?"  
"Every night."  
"How long?"  
"Every night until one of us die, if you die before me then I have not done you any good. Sleep."  
"Right."  
Terry left the BatCave.  
"It is good to see you enjoy your self again Damian, it has been far to long."  
With that said my Father left the BatCave.  
I sat down in the chair, next to the Training Ring, closing my eyes resting, I thought of Dick, Terry as well, it seem like forever since Dick who I like a lot, as a Boy, now Terry, who I seem to like a lot, not because he was Dick's Son, yet he was Terry, Terry who call me up for help, Terry who simply enjoy watching me, no one ever trust me, not really, then Terry, I had no idea what to do about the Boy Terry.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian Wayne -  
Terry call my Cell Phone, I stupidly answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Uncle Damian, good I was worried about you, scared really I thought some thing bad happened."  
"I am at the Office working late tonight, a meeting really." I told Terry, for no other reason, yet to help him feel better.  
"I can get to you, I am not far."  
"Plan to sneak in through the window?"  
"I am not that new, you have a perfectly good door."  
I soon heard a knock on my Office door, Terry did not wait he let him self in, he put his finger over his mouth, as though he was telling me to be quite, Terry close my Office door silently, turning around to face me crawling towards me, stay out of sight of the Video Meeting I was in, I could not help but, to watch Terry, wondering what he was up to now.  
"Wayne?" One of the Board Members ask me.  
"Here."  
"Long day?"  
"Yes." I lied.  
Terry was hiding under my huge office desk, stay out of sight, as he un did my pants, pulling out my penis, licking, sucking me off.  
The Boy was making it hard even for me, to pay attain to this Meeting.  
Terry hum happily to him self, as I cum in his mouth.  
Terry put every thing back, as it was before, he then silently left my Office.  
My first Bowl Job happened with Terry hiding under my office desk, un like my first time having sex with Terry, Terry was Sober this time.  
Maybe he like me too.  
I could not help but, grin at that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Damian Wayne -  
Poor Terry was a wreck when Jason died again, they only been together for a year, yet Terry seem to truly be hurt over Jason's death, he at least seem to respond to me.  
Terry, and I gone to the Beach to spread Jason's ashes, this simple little thing seem to make Terry happy at least.  
"Do think Jason can finally be happy?" Terry ask me, as he lean against my chest.  
"Let us hope." I told Terry, as I gently place my arms around him.  
Terry, and I spent the day doing nothing.  
I been resting in my PentHouse on the very top floor, when Terry lay down with me, naked, Terry was in my guest room, now Terry was in my bed naked.  
Terry kiss my neck, follow by my shoulder the one Terry all ways rest his head on, I turn to face Terry.  
"Would you like to go to my heat up Pool?" I ask Terry, as I move over him.  
"Carry me." Terry told me, with the cutes pout.  
I quickly move off the bed taking Terry a long with me, putting him over my shoulder, my Pool was on the same floor, as my PentHouse, the moment I was close enough to my Pool I toss Terry in to my Pool, I dive in after Terry.  
Terry, and I spend time having fun, splash each other, I move Terry to the deep end of my Pool, I hold Terry against my Pool wall, putting my penis in to Terry's ass to fast, knowing that would hurt a lot more under the water, I pound in to Terry's tight ass over, over, faster, harder, the moment I cum in to Terry's ass, Terry bit me hard in to my shoulder, I hit him in Terry's jaw, he push me a way from him, making a run for it.  
I look over my self I notice cum on my chest, I guess Terry enjoy him self.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian Wayne -  
I was waiting for Terry in the BatCave for our nightly Work Out.  
"How is your shoulder?" Terry ask me, as he walk towards me.  
"Good. How is your jaw?" I ask Terry.  
"A little better."  
Leave it to my Father Bruce to put every thing together to fast, I barely push Terry out of the way, as my Father hit me in my gut, with his Walking Cane, knocking the air out of my lungs.  
"Damian what did you do?"  
My Father demanded of me, between hits, I huddled on the stone floor, my arms over my head.  
"Stop."  
Terry was crying while he used his body to shield me from my Father beating me.  
Terry was crying loudly as well.  
"Do not worry about me Terry my GrandFather hits harder." I told Terry, trying to make him better.  
"That does not help." Terry took a few deep breath. "Before you hurt Damian any more you should know what happened, I was missing Jason so I was following Damian around we had sex, it got stupid between us fast, I bit Damian shoulder he hit my jaw after, this is on me."  
"Damian I want you to leave for your PentHouse."  
"How long?"  
"A month."  
"Wait why?" Terry ask.  
"So stupid does not happen again."  
"It is fine Terry only a month long then we can pick up where we left off."  
I could not help kiss Terry on his forehead, before leaving for my PentHouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Damian Wayne -  
I call Terry Cell Phone on my way to the Air Port, I was going to have to deal with the Europe Wayne Corp. I hate that part.  
Terry time the landing on top of my Car perfectly, siding through my open passenger side Car window, closing my Car window.  
Terry, and I were still not allow to see each other, we did not even make it a week, my Father Bruce caught us, really caught us having sex in the bath room at my Office, Terry, and I could not stay a way from each other.  
"What wrong Uncle Damian?"  
"I have to deal the problems in the Europe Wayne Corp, I want to see you before I leave."  
"So basically the old man is piss, and making you go?"  
"Yes."  
"So are we having sex again in our Car?"  
"I do not have to leave until morning, I was thinking we would change things up, have sex in bed."  
"You have a place in mind?"  
"All ways."  
I drove my Car to a Motel near the Air Port I have to leave from in the morning, Terry was mostly watching me.  
"What is wrong?" I ask Terry.  
"Nothing." Terry told me, he sound off.  
"You may go?"  
"Where."  
I park my Car in the Under Ground Parking of the Motel I rent, for my self, Terry, and I gone in together, both of us taking the Elevator up to the Room, the doors open in to the Room, the livening room, the kitchen is off to right with a sit down bar, the master bed room is off to the left, with massive bed.  
Terry steps out after me, the Elevator doors close after him, Terry takes a moment to take every thing in, my World.  
"Any thing you want?"  
"You."  
"I am here."  
Terry walks up behind me, resting his head on my shoulder, the one he normally uses, I lead him to the master bed room.  
"Scared?"  
"That you are going to leave me as every one does. . ."  
"Are you kidding." I interrupt Terry.  
I watch Terry over my shoulder, as he shakes his head no at me.  
I turn around to face Terry, taking his hand hold it against my chest, my heartbeat pounding wildly, as I do.  
"That all you Terry."  
I lift Terry's chin kiss him gently.  
"All you."  
Terry puts his arms around my neck, holding me close, I put my arms around Terry's waist, simply enjoy feeling, of Terry.  
I sang Cloud Number Nine, it might be silly but, it remind me of Terry, and I.  
Terry, and I made it to the bed, un dress each other, got under the covers, Terry lay next to me.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"You."  
Terry move on top of me, putting my penis in to his ass, Terry lay down his flesh touch my flesh, I thrust my hips doing all the work.  
Taking our time, yet moment to get here, is worth every thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Damian Wayne -  
I was on my way on my Father Bruce's Privet Jet, an hour in to the flight out to my Buisness Trip to Europ, when my Cell Phone rang, I answer.  
"Miss me?"  
"Terry?"  
"Mr. Wayne."  
"That is my Father. McGinnis."  
I try to sound upset with Terry, but it came off like a light tease.  
"Are you not to be at School?"  
"Here. I thought a certain Grump might be missing me lonely both, yeah both, admit are you miss me."  
"I admit I miss my sleep, does that count, after some one kept me up all night, last night, in need of a reminder of every thing."  
"Mad?"  
"No."  
I close my eyes to sleep.  
I do not recall telling Terry I love you.  
Follow by a hang up.  
I do recall though sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

Damian Wayne -  
My Father Bruce call me up over Video Chat, I been out on my Business Trip to Europe, a week.  
"Damian." My Father bark at me.  
"Father, good to hear from you too, I am great, weather beautiful out, thank you for asking."  
"Really Damian?"  
"Why do we not cut to the part where you tell me what you think I did? Hard to do any thing all the out in Europe, I been busy working."  
"Terry is a wreck."  
"And?"  
"Fix this now Damian."  
And after that tell off my Father hung up on me.  
Now, now, how now? I am a Wayne after all, use that to fix this problem now.  
I call in a Privet Driver to pick up Terry, a Privet Jet to fly Terry here, so I wait for Terry at the Air Port where I plan to pick him up.  
As I hear the Privet Jet near I step out of my Car, stand, and wait, I am wearing a light weight shirt dark green black dress pant, my sun glasses on my arms cross watch my feet, as I lean against my Car.  
I wave to the Pilot, as soon as I see Terry, he nods at me.  
I watch Terry, as he walks towards me.  
"Are You still in your School clothing?"  
"Do not start you had your damn Cujo fetch me right out of Class, thank you for the scare."  
"Got you here."  
I open the passenger side door my Car for Terry, go around getting in to my Car, drive Terry, and I to one of my Father Country Houses, it had a Stable out back, my favourite to stay in, it was like a dream.  
After Terry, and I were in side the House, dinner waiting for us, I simply held Terry in my arms.  
"We are all right Terry?"  
"This helps."  
"Hungry?"  
"I could eat."  
I walk Terry over to the table pulling out a chair help him to sit, I sit next to him, eating dinner together, talking about work, and school.  
The House Phone ring the whole time.  
"Should you not answer the Phone?" Terry ask me, after a while of the Phone ringing.  
"No point it is just Father mad at me again, stander rule in our House hold if any thing happens it normally gets blame on me."  
"No point."  
"None."  
I finish my apple slices before speaking.  
"If you want to go out with me, and see the night life, there should be a change of clothing for you, or we can stay in, watch movies, eat PopCorn."  
"Out you are not done grovel."  
Terry, and I spent the night out.


	11. Chapter 11

Damian Wayne -  
I took Terry out shopping in Paris.  
Why not?  
I take Terry back to my Father Bruce's Country House, in Europe, I have Terry up against the wall in the entry way.  
"I really like the colour of your eyes like a pair of Jade Jewels."  
Terry slip off my sun glasses.  
"Damian Terry." My Father walk in on Terry, and I.  
Terry put back on my sun glasses, like that would change the fact my Father caught us.  
"Father here to yell at me in Person."  
"What is the point you do not listen Damian. Terry say goodbye, Damian finish your work up here then return Home, it is point less to try keep you both a way from each other."  
"How long?" Terry ask me.  
"I will be a week."  
"A week."  
I gave Terry quick kiss.  
"Better?"  
"Getting there."  
I hold Terry against my shoulder.  
"Now?"  
"Perfect."  
After a few minutes I let Terry go, watch him leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Damian Wayne -  
I got a Video Chat call from Terry, I was still in Europe, Terry in Gotham, his first night back in Gotham, and he call me up, another new thing for me, the only Person who ever call me was my Father Bruce, so the fact Terry did meant a lot to me.  
Terry had a very cute shy look on his face, as he wave at me, the camera would have been on his dresser, so I could see him, as he sat on his bed.  
My set up for any Video Calls could be done from my Personal Office, which to see my normal lonely life, made sense.  
I was sitting on my Office Chair, leaning back a little after all Terry call I was able to relax enough.  
"I hope I did not call you at a bad time Uncle Damian."  
"Work is all done for the day, just us."  
"I was thinking that there is other stuff you have not done, so I thought why not."  
I have small smile on, I was hoping this is were Terry was going.  
"What do you want Terry?"  
"To watch."  
"To watch?" I tease Terry.  
"I want you to jerk off for me. Please. Uncle Damian." Terry beg me.  
"What do I get for the show?"  
"I have plans for you when you get Home." Terry purr at me.  
"Really? Tell me."  
I rub my hand over my penis, keep my dress pant on, my eyes on Terry, waiting.  
"The moment I have you at your PentHouse I will do a slow Strip Dance for you."  
I pull out my hard penis, running my finger tips a long my penis.  
Terry lick his lips, as though the sight a lone made his mouth water.  
"How does that even fit?" Terry ask me, in a husky tone.  
"You like?"  
"Yes."  
Terry move as he was going to touch him self, Terry then shook his head remind him self it was just me.  
"This is why riding your huge penis all ways feels good, my tight ass fits perfectly."  
Terry kept talking dirty to me, as I wrap my hand around my penis, rubbing my self slowly, then picking up pace.  
"Can you feel my hand over your hand help you?"  
I close my eyes moan, I all ways get there to quick cum sooner then I did before when ever I jerk my self off, even the thought of Terry made me cum to soon, far to soon.  
I glance at my hand after I cum.  
"At least I know I do it for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Damian Wayne -  
I finally made back Home to Gotham, Jet leg, in need of a long sleep, I let my self in to my PentHouse walk in to my master bed room, stop dead in my tracks, Terry is a sleep nake on my bed holding my pillow, as though he need me now, I un dress get in to my bed lay down behind Terry put my arm around him.  
"Uncle Damian."  
"Sshh Terry it is me."  
I kiss the back of Terry's head, as he settles down again.  
I fall a sleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Damian Wayne -  
I finally got Brave ask Terry out on a Date, scare out of my mind Terry would not even show, the longer I wait the more I try talk my self in to leaving.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
Then Terry finally walks through the front door of the Sports Bar I thought would work for Terry, and I.  
"I know it is a simple Date nothing big I get that, yet I still went through every thing in my Closet twice, I been on Dates for Special Events I never been on a Date just because which made this harder." Terry told me, as he sat down at the table with me.  
I kiss Terry's cheek.  
"You look wonder full."  
Terry really did, wearing a light blue shirt skin tight blue jeans, if we were not out I would have him naked.  
Terry, and I were have fun, eating, drinking, talking, then some one said some thing stupid, I try acting as if they said nothing, then stupid got really stupid.  
"Hey are you deaf?" Stupid ask me.  
"We are try to enjoy our meal Stupid?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Stupid." I said the word slower.  
I took a hold of Stupid's shirt before he could touch me, throw him down to the ground, Stupid's Friends came after me at once.  
"Are you going to help me?"  
"And miss the chance to watch you work never."  
I was not happy that it took over a minute to kick their asses.  
"What now?"  
"Run."  
I took Terry's hand ran with him, we made it to my park Car got in drove off.  
"That was fun." Terry told me, a real smile on his lips. "We should do that again."  
Terry rest his head on my shoulder, as I drove.


	15. Chapter 15

Damian Wayne -  
I got a Phone Call at my Office, from Gotham Hospital, about Terry, I was inform it was not any thing bad just a check up, Terry look like he got in to a fight no more, the reason I was getting a call at all was due the fact Terry told the Hospital, he is under my Insurance, the Hospital want to check if this is true, I told the Hospital it is, I be there personally.  
I check on Terry after dealing with my own Insurance at Gotham Hospital.  
I let my self in to the Hospital Room Terry was now move in to a Single Privet Room, crawl in to the bed behind Terry, he jump a little move a way from me, I move him back again, push down my pant pull out huge hard penis slamming in to Terry's ass from behind, hold him down by his hip, so his ass is tighter on my penis, Terry let out a very loud scream, as I took from him my pleasure only.  
"McGinnis are you all right?"  
I glare at the Nurse who walk in to the Privet Room, where I was having sex with my Terry, she let her self out after that.  
I push on Terry harder so close I finally cum, I pull out of Terry sperm follow.  
"To cover your bill to me, which cost a lot."  
I leave the Privet Room, glace at the Nurse stand wait at the door right out side of the Privet Room.  
"Now you may go in." I inform the Nurse.  
The Nurse goes in to the Privet Room.


	16. Chapter 16

Damian Wayne -  
I gone Home to my PentHouse to find Terry sitting on my bed watching his feet.  
"Terry?"  
"Uncle Damian."  
"What is wrong?"  
"I am in Love."  
That hurt to hear.  
"With who?"  
I am fine I am ok, I lie to my self.  
"A green eyes Jade Prince."  
It took me a moment to get what Terry telling me.  
"This Prince Loves me back."  
"How do you know that?"  
"He told over a Phone Call, then fell a sleep."  
"Sound like a real Jerk, your Prince."  
"He is, I still hope he is all Mine though."  
"He is."  
Terry finally look up at me, I walk over to him, getting in my Bed with Terry, I just simply hold Terry.


	17. Chapter 17

Damian Wayne -  
I was in the BatCave only half a wake, sitting in a big chair lean back try to relax, my eyes close.  
"What?" My tone remind me of my Father Bruce.  
"Hello to you to Uncle Damian."  
Terry sat on my lap, I move so he would miss falling to the floor.  
"Horny Terry? Looking for a quick fuck?" I bark at Terry.  
"This not what you are to me."  
"Then what am I to you? You move from relationship, relationship, relationship, to relationship, you are making me dizzy, and that is a hard thing to do."  
"You are my every thing."  
"Like hell I am."  
"Damian."  
"Father taking the wrong Child side again?"  
"When they are the ones not acting like the Child Damian."  
My Father took a breath as though he was thinking.  
"I get it Damian you spent a lot of time with Dick, and pick up on his own Bitch Nature, you do not need your claws out right now."  
"Really old Man? You are no better then Terry, no fucking wonder he makes a better Batman to you, my place, my name, gone from me after one fucking little mistake, all these years later you still hold it over my head, every one else is gone, you have me, and you never want me. Why would any one else stay?"  
"You silly Boy you only up set me still because of how much I care for you Damian." My Father told me, hold me tight in his arms. "Give your self a moment to clam your self then talk to Terry."


	18. Chapter 18

Damian Wayne -  
I only meant to be a way from Gotham for a few days, a few days turn in to a few months, I did not mean to be gone with out a word for that long.  
I got back Home to the Manor, got as far as the front before Terry jump me, his arms tightly around my neck his head on my shoulder.  
"Uncle Damian."  
"Miss me?"  
Terry let me go un doing my shirt.  
"Fuck me against the wall."  
I move Terry, and I to the nearest wall, pulling down his pant, pull out my penis have sex with Terry through his boxers, he kiss me, I held on to his hips thrust in to his ass hard, I kept thrust in to his ass until I cum, Terry kept work him self on my penis making him self cum.  
I let go of Terry.  
"You are Home."  
"For you, I am normal gone for years, but I am Home sooner for you."


	19. Chapter 19

Damian Wayne -  
Terry was only Nineteen when my Father Bruce die, it was easier to go by Terry's age, then my own age, I at least knew Terry's age.  
Terry help me burn my Father's body looking lost.  
"What happens to me Uncle Damian?"  
"Stay with me where you belong."  
I kiss Terry.  
I all ready knew Terry would stay with me.


End file.
